explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Sons and Daughters
In the Dominion invasion ' |image= |series= |production=40510-526 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Bradley Thompson and David Weddle |director= Jesús Salvador Treviño |imdbref=tt0708604 |guests=Marc Worden as Alexander Rozhenko, Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat, J.G. Hertzler as General Martok, Melanie Smith as Tora Ziyal, Casey Biggs as Damar, Sam Zeller as Ch'Targh and Gabrielle Union as N'Garen |previous_production=A Time to Stand |next_production=Rocks and Shoals |episode=DS9 S06E03 |airdate=16 October 1997 |previous_release=(DS9) Rocks and Shoals (Overall) The Raven |next_release=Behind the Lines |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2374) |previous_story= |next_story= }} Summary While the war between the Federation and the Dominion continues, Klingon General Martok docks his ship to take on reinforcements. Worf is shocked to see that one of the new recruits is his estranged son, Alexander. Worf reveals that he sent Alexander to live with his foster parents on Earth years before, after the boy showed no interest in becoming a warrior. Martok encourages Worf to mend fences with his son, but the attempt soon deteriorates. In the mess hall, Alexander engages in a fight with Ch'Targh, a grizzled Klingon veteran. Worf, seeing that the boy is losing badly, stops them. Angry and humiliated, Alexander tells his father that he had no right in interfere. Ch'Targh echoes the young Klingon's feelings, reminding Worf that he won't be able to come to his sons aid when he is fighting the Jem'Hadar. Later, the bridge crew responds to an appaarent Jem'Hadar attack. When the expected torpedoes never hit, Worf realizes Alexander simply forgot to erase a battle simulation program from the sensor display. The others laugh about the incident, actually welcoming Alexander into their ranks. Worf, however, is angry and embarrassed that his son is the ship's fool. Determined to make a warrior out of Alexander, Worf spars with him using a variety of Klingon weapons. The boy's skills are lacking, and the practice session turns into an angry confrontation. Later, Martok informs Alexander that he is being transferred off the ship at Worf's request. Devastated, Alexander confronts his father and accuses him of trying to get rid of him, just like when he was a boy. Worf is stung by the truth of these words, but has no time to mull over them — the ship has come under Jem'Hadar attack. When Alexander's sensor panel is destroyed during the battle, he and Ch'Targh volunteer for the deadly task of sealing a plasma leak. Realizing he may never see his son again, Worf is filled with emotion. Luckily, the Jem'Hadar ships are destroyed, and Alexander and Ch'Targh successfully complete their task. Worf apologies for the past and promises to teach Alexander to be a warrior if he will teach him to be a father. To make their reunion complete, he and Martok formally welcome Alexander into the House of Martok. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan on Friday, April 30, 1999 - 6:43 am: Boy those Klingon children sure do grow up fast. I believe Alexander's birth date was given as 43205 and while a Stardate hasn't been given since In the Cards (50929.4), the Stardates of Voyager episodes indicate that it should be 51 something something something. Although, later it is stated that it has been 5 years since Worf saw Alexander so the Stardate is at least 52779.4, 5 years since Firstborn. However, the next episode has Stardates of 51144.2 and 51149.5, which means that Worf hasn't seen Alexander for about 3 to 3 and a third years. (But maybe Alexander was going by Klingon years instead?) Matthias Roth on Sunday, May 02, 1999 - 3:42 pm: The 5 vs. 3.3 years thingy correspondends with the 1500 vs. 1000 years from Rightful Heir. Maybe the Klingon year is really shorter? Ratbat on Wednesday, April 18, 2001 - 11:16 pm:''I think if they'd just come clean and have Alexander the result of Worf's and K'ehleyr's *first* affair (five or six years before NextGen began), all of his many age problems would be solved. ''Sven of Nine on Sunday, September 09, 2001 - 1:41 am: Perhaps it's a combination of Klingon years being shorter and the Klingon physiology being hardier and more rugged than humans - they probably undergo a very quick growth spurt during puberty. :) # So why didn't the Rozhenko's send Worf the news that his son had decided to become a Klingon warrior? dotter31 on Wednesday, February 14, 2007 - 1:18 pm: Perhaps they did, and Worf has not had time to read his messages during the war. Or perhaps there are communications restrictions preventing them from contacting him. # Why is Kira so upset about the dress that the Gul Dukat sent her? Her regular uniform is far more revealing? Doug B. on Tuesday, August 06, 2002 - 4:01 pm: There's no problem with the dress. Her problem is that it's Dukat who gave it to her. She doesn't want anything to do with him. (I believe the quote is "The dress is fine. I don't like you." after Dukat asks her why she's returning it.) # How come the cargo ships don't have cloaking devices? Wouldn't that be better than letting them be sitting ducks? dotter31 on Wednesday, February 14, 2007 - 1:18 pm: Well, we know Klingon passenger ships do at least sometimes (Rules of Engagement) so perhaps due to the war there are not enough cloaking devices to go around. Maybe some cargo ships have them, just not these ones? LUIGI NOVI (Lnovi) on Wednesday, February 14, 2007 - 3:45 pm: They also take up a lot of energy, IIRC, which may not be feasible for a cargo ship. Seniram 11:18, October 12, 2017 (UTC) They could also take up valuable cargo space. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine